


When We Were Young

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen和Jared是大学情侣，回母校参加Jared的毕业十周年纪念晚会，在晚会上Jared不停地与旧友调笑，Jensen忍无可忍地在楼梯间的储藏室给了他点教训。</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Young

配对：Top!Jensen/Bottom!Jared  
原作：Supernatural RPS  
警告：semi-public sex  
声明：他们从来都不属于我，他们属于彼此。  
这只是一段毫无根据的脑补，错的人是我。  
简介：Jensen和Jared是大学情侣，回母校参加Jared的毕业十周年纪念晚会，在晚会上Jared不停地与旧友调笑，Jensen忍无可忍地在楼梯间的储藏室给了他点教训。

 

“Hey Jensen，你看到我的领带了吗？”Jared一边对着镜子扣衬衣的扣子，一边问衣柜旁边的Jensen。  
“哪条？”Jensen半个身子探进衣柜，“我觉得你还是戴领结更好。” 他说着，拿着领结走过来，手臂绕到Jared胸前，对着镜子比划着。  
“停下来，Mr. Ackles！”Jared感觉到Jensen的中指钻入衬衣，摩挲着胸前那一小块肌肤，“我们要迟到了！”  
“这种舞会迟到也无妨。”Jensen在Jared耳边低语，“Jared，那么爱你，像十年前那么爱你。”

Jared看着镜子里面的Jensen，他们都不再是十年前的年轻模样，Jensen的肚子上甚至有了软软的赘肉，但是依然天杀的性感。Jared想起第一次遇到Jensen的情景，他觉得自己又回到了15岁。  
Jared转头亲亲Jensen，问他：“你能帮我戴好领结吗？”  
Jensen扶着Jared的肩膀，引导他转过身面对自己，说：“当然，这是我的荣幸。”

Chad站在接待处，当他看到Jensen和Jared并肩走过来的时候，立即挥舞起手里的荧光棒，像拉拉队长那样尖叫起来。  
Jared在签名簿上签到，Kate递给Jared印有他名字的贴纸，Jared转身把它黏在了Jensen的袖子上。Jensen看着自己的Giorgio Armani西服，无奈朝Chad摇摇头，温柔地笑着做出一个“这就是你了解的Jared”的表情。

Chad揽着Jared的肩膀，摸出手机，说：“好久不见兄弟，拍张照片吧？你看起来还是性感得销魂。”Jared开心地靠过去，紧贴着Chad的脸，吐出舌头做鬼脸，Chad也挤眉弄眼地吐着舌头，两个人假装舌吻，玩得不亦乐乎。  
Jensen拇指摸摸嘴角，咳咳两声。  
Jared偷偷瞥Jensen，Jensen眯起眼睛朝他笑。

“这真是火辣，我一定要把这些照片放在Twitter上！”Chad滑动手机屏幕，浏览刚才他和Jared拍的照片。  
“我想你绝对不会把它们放到Twitter上，或者什么Facebook、Instagram之类的网站上，Chad。”Jensen低沉着嗓音说道，“你是开玩笑的，对吗？”  
“当然、当然！”Chad向Jared眨眼睛。

Jared拙略地演起来，他拉起Jensen的手，走到舞池中央，很绅士地问：“Jensen，我可以请你跳支舞吗？”  
Jensen刚要去揽Jared的腰，Zack突然从Jared身后跳出来，大笑着叫起来：“抓住你啦！我抓住你啦！”Jared挣扎着回头，嘴唇恰好擦过Zack的耳廓，Zack笑得更加张狂起来。Jensen实在看不下去，捏着Jared的后颈把他扯到身后，似笑非笑地看着Zack，说：“好久不见啊，Zack！”  
Zack小心翼翼地招招手，回道：“好久不见，Jensen。”

Jensen拖着Jared好不容易穿过人群，来到休息区，却突然被一群女同学围起来，没办法，15岁读大学的Jared就是这么受欢迎！Jensen倚着吧台端着香槟，看着Jared和女同学们叙旧、拍照，被各种摸、各种抱，嘴角忍不住抽抽。  
当然，Jensen也知道，Jared是真的很开心。

在前任院长Eric Kripke 演讲的时候，Jared终于安静下来，乖乖地坐在Jensen右边。Mr. Kripke 演讲之后，是优秀毕业生代表演讲，Jared听得很无聊，于是就把手掌放在Jensen膝盖处摩挲，手指还不停地弹跳。Jensen被Jared弄得有些痒，转头瞪他，Jared立刻缩回手，低下头拿眼角余光瞥Jensen。Jensen看着Jared温柔地笑起来，于是Jared又把手放回去，只不过这一次放得更靠上。

Jensen给了Jared一个危险的眼神，Jared却像故意似的，修长的手指一下、一下划过Jensen的西裤布料。Jensen抓住Jared的手，试图让他停下来。就在这个时候，Jared靠过来，在Jensen耳边轻声说：“硬了。”说完，他露出那双puppy eyes 望着Jensen。  
Jensen感觉自己的下腹像是被一阵电流击中，阴茎在紧绷的西裤里跳了跳。

“哦？是吗？”Jensen脱下西服外套，递给Jared，悄悄地说：“搭到你的左臂上，Jared。”Jared迷惑地看着Jensen，却也照做。外套搭在Jared的左臂，刚好遮住Jensen的右手。  
“还好吗？”Jensen看向演讲台，手掌却揉捏着Jared顶出内裤的阴茎。  
“呃，算是还好。”Jared随着Jensen的动作轻轻喘息，假装他也在认真听台上某个人的演讲。

舞会现场幽暗的灯光为他们提供了便利，没有人会看到Jared脸上不自然的潮红。  
Jensen用两根手指钩开Jared西裤的拉链，手掌从那个窄小的入口钻进去，指腹触刚碰到Jared微微发烫的阴茎，Jared就呻吟出声。

“保持安静，Jay。”Jensen的声音低沉而性感。  
“我知道，我正在努力保持安静，Jensen。”Jared轻微的耸胯，把阴茎往Jensen手里送。Jensen干涩的手掌抽动Jared的阴茎，Jared感觉有点疼，忍不住皱起眉。  
“这样是行不通的，baby。”Jensen用指腹沾取Jared的前液，但是这太少，完全不能够覆盖Jared的阴茎。

Jared歪头看着Jensen，一幅亟待解救的神情。  
Jensen想着之前Jared到处调笑玩闹的情景，觉得自己应该给Jared上一课，告诉他怎么做是正确的。于是Jensen收回手，帮Jared整理好西裤，拉着他走出人群。  
楼梯间的储藏室，是Jensen的选择，他知道人群会不停地在那里走来走去，但他就是想给Jared一点儿刺激。Jared不是想要刺激吗？

“一直都半硬着，Jensen，从你穿上这套帅气的西服开始，我就开始想象着把它们从你的身上扒下来。”Jared在Jensen耳边压低声音不断说着，“你那样看着我，就好像我是属于你的，他们都不能染指，任何人都不能。这就像是团火，把我点燃。”  
Jensen喉结滚动，在储藏室的门关上的那一瞬间，Jensen转身就把Jared扑在门上，左腿挤进他的双腿间，吻上他那喋喋不休的嘴，把他还没有说完的话吞进嘴里。

“我真是爱死你这样！”Jared蜷起一条腿勾住Jensen，把他拉得更近，然后把Jensen的衬衣从西裤里拉出来，手慌乱地解开他的西裤，抓住Jensen鼓鼓囊囊的阴茎揉捏。“想念这个，想要你，不能等待，想要你操我，Jensen。”  
“如你所愿，Jared。”Jensen解开领带，用一种带着危险气息的语调在Jared耳边低语，“但是，baby，我需要给你一点惩罚。”

储藏室里没有开灯，只有舞会现场昏暗的灯光从小窗照进来。  
Jared喘息得更加厉害，整个人都挂在Jensen身上，引诱他，说：“操我，求你，就在这里，堵住我的嘴，给我高潮，给我尖叫，让所有人都知道我是你的！”  
Jensen把Jared引到角落的桌子边，把他整个人脸朝下压在桌子上，低声说：“是的，baby，我会狠狠操你，给你高潮，给你尖叫，让所有人都知道你是我的！”

Jensen用自己的领带绑住Jared的双手，然后解开Jared的领结像口塞那样系住他的嘴。Jared的嘴被迫张开着，开始不受控制地流出津液。Jensen脱掉Jared下半身所有的衣物，掏出自己的阴茎在他的屁股磨蹭着；手指钻到Jared的嘴里搅动他的唇舌，沾取他的津液；嘴唇在Jared的后颈亲吻吮吸。  
Jared的阴茎又硬又涨，敏感的部位被Jensen有些烫的阴茎摩擦，开始不自觉地收缩；嘴里被Jensen的手指玩弄着，津液不断，呻吟不止，只能不停地把自己的屁股向Jensen的阴茎送去。

Jensen抽回手指，Jared开始含糊不清地说话。Jensen并不理会Jared，湿漉漉的手指按摩着入口，指尖探进去慢慢地打开。Jared开始哀求：“Jensen，Jensen，please，Jen，please，daddy，please~”  
Jensen跪下来，开始亲吻Jared，从腿根部的嫩肉吮吸到会阴；强迫Jared把双腿分得更开，露出被隐藏的入口。Jensen把脸埋进去，唇舌卖力地润滑入口。

Jared开始扭动屁股，想要更多，阴茎也颤抖着流出更多前液。  
Jensen一只手握住Jared的阴茎撸动，一只手掰开他的屁股，以方便自己的舌头进入得更深。前戏并没有维持太久，Jensen把自己的阴茎推送到Jared体内，期待已久的满足感让Jared浑身都松软下来。  
Jensen开始抱着他的腰操弄。  
没有润滑剂，没有安全套，Jensen的阴茎在体内抽插，这感觉太过亲密，Jared放任自己呻吟，跟随Jensen的节奏晃动屁股。

“喜欢吗？”Jensen的阴茎顶着Jared的腺体研磨，“双手绑着不能挣扎，被我压在身下操，被我控制着不能高潮。”是的，坏心眼的Jensen握着Jared的阴茎不让他高潮。  
“呃，Jen~”Jared哀求，转过脸来望着Jensen，“想要高潮~”

Jensen松开桎梏，开始又狠又快地操Jared，每一下都狠狠地摩擦他的腺体。Jared小声尖叫着，嘴里流出的津液打湿衬衣。  
演讲早已结束，舞曲重新响起，模糊中可以听到人们上下楼梯的脚步声，以及寒暄说笑声。  
Jensen重重地喘息，嘴里说着下流话。  
Jared在混乱中射出来，发出一声苏畅的尖叫。

Jensen整个人覆在Jared身上，手臂紧箍着他的腰，闷声狠操。当Jensen感知到高潮就要来临的时候，他把阴茎深深地埋在Jared体内，让精液射进更深的地方。  
Jared的阴茎一直都没有疲软下来，Jensen高潮的时候，Jared又跟着射了一次。

Jensen和Jared抱在一起喘息，直到高潮的快感散退。Jensen缓慢地抽出阴茎，Jared把双手递到Jensen眼前，用眼神示意他解开。Jensen拍了拍Jared的屁股，轻轻地摇摇头，然后开始整理自己的仪容。  
当Jared觉得Jensen都要把自己忘记的时候，Jensen开始温柔地为他清理。Jensen火辣的舌头舔着他的屁股，将从入口处溢出来的精液吃掉，边吮吸边赞美Jared。

Jensen总是那么温柔，这让Jared几乎又要硬起来。  
Jensen解开对Jared的束缚，用唇舌舔掉他嘴角的津液，轻柔地亲吻他的唇。“你的衬衣前襟都湿透了，”Jensen吻着Jared的耳朵，“或许用我的领带可以遮一遮。”  
Jared接过领带，回答：“是的，那是因为你总是让我湿着。”  
Jensen差点又把Jared按回桌子上。

Jensen和Jared刚刚走出来，迎面就碰到Chad。  
“啊！Jesus fucking god！Jared戴着Jensen的领带，而Jensen戴着Jared的领结！”Chad大笑起来，“所以，你们到底都去了哪里！做了什么！”  
Jensen和Jared互相看着对方，噢！  
毫无疑问，他们都知道Jensen和Jared做过什么，就像他们年轻时那样。

End


End file.
